


Battle Wounds

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You stay up late waiting for Steve to come home from a mission to give him some news.  When he gets back your anxiety takes over.





	Battle Wounds

Steve was due back from his mission at ten.  You made dinner and left if in the oven to stay warm.  You knew there was a chance he’d be a little late, but you also knew he’d get home tired and hungry.  You wanted that there for him.  

You sat up in the living room of the apartment you shared at the Avenger’s compound watching old movies and waiting for him.  At eleven he still wasn’t home and you told yourself not to get anxious.  He doesn’t have an office job.  These things don’t always play out as expected.  An hour was really nothing.  

At midnight you started nervously pacing the room.  You chewed your nails.  At this point you might has well just cut them off.  You always chewed them when you were anxious and him being out on missions always made you anxious.

By one you had started talking to your friends online.  Asking for reassurance.  They listened to you, calmly saying the things you knew to be true.  He’s out saving the world.  The bad guys don’t keep to time tables.  

By two you’d fallen into a fitful sleep curled up on the recliner.  Your dreams full of your husband.  Dead, or being tortured.  Or worse.

Steve gets home just after three.  He’s exhausted but the mission had gone relatively well.  They’d gotten what they’d gone in for.  Hydra agents had been arrested.  Minimal casualties on either side.  He was a little battered but nothing broken.  Now he was home.  He’d take a shower and eat and snuggle up to his wife in bed and sleep until late tomorrow.

He props his shield up against the wall and starts stripping off his uniform.  Carefully folding it and putting it on the couch. He’d take it out for cleaning tomorrow.  He’s about to take his pants off when he see’s you asleep on the recliner.

A smile forms on his lips as he watches the gentle rise and fall of your chest.  He hates that you worry about him, but he loves that you’re there to worry about him.  For a moment he debates whether or not to wake you.  If you were in bed he’d let you sleep, but the fact you’re in the living room means you were scared.  He walks over and kisses you on the crown of your head.

“Honey, wake up.  I’m back.  You should go to bed.”  He says softly.

Your eyes flutter open and you look up at him a little dazed.  “Steve?”  You murmur.

“That’s right.  I’m back now.  No need to worry any more.”  He whispers.

You look up at him and sit up suddenly wrapping your arms around his neck.  “What time is it?”  You ask, pressing your face into his neck.

“It’s really late. Go to bed I’ll be there soon.”

You stand back and assess him.  Even in the dim lighting you can see he’s covered in cuts and bruises. “You’re hurt.”  You say.  

“It’s nothing. Really.  I’ll heal.” He says.  

You start to unfasten his pants.  “Go have a shower.  I’ll take a closer look when you’re out.”  You say.

He laughs and helps you to undress him.  He knows what it’s like to worry and feel helpless.  If this is what you need to do to feel safe he’ll let you fuss over him.  

When he’s naked he heads to the shower and you pull out the medical kit.  You then stand and watch him as he washes himself.  Normally watching him shower would having tearing of your clothes ready to jump him.  Now you’re just anxiety and nausea.  

“Sweetheart.  You don’t need to look at me like that.  I’m fine.  I promise.  Come in here with me.”  He says.

You take off your pajamas and hang them on the door and step under the water.  He cups your jaw in both his hands and kisses you.  You resist, just for a moment and then melt into him.  An overwhelming urge to cry sweeps over you and you start weeping.  He breaks the kiss and holds you in his large arms.  Your face pressed against his smooth chest.

“What’s the matter?  You’ve seen me worse than this?”  He asks.

You pull back and run your finger over a gash on his side.  “Look at this one.  It went right through the Kevlar.  What if you hadn’t been wearing it?”

He chuckles softly and kisses you on the forehead.  “I don’t often go into battle naked, honey.”

“Steve.”  You cry.

“I was very careful.”  Steve says, holding you at arm’s length.  “I didn’t throw myself off any buildings.  Or just battering ram through things.  This was just one of those unavoidable things.  I’m here and fine.  I know you’re always going to worry a bit, but something else seems to be going on with you.  Can you tell me what it is?”

You reach up and push his hair back from his forehead.  “I love you.”  You say.

“I love you too.”  He says.

You point to the vanity.  He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.  You follow him, switching off the water and wrapping yourself in a large, fluffy towel.

“What is this?”  He asks, picking up the plastic blue and white stick from the vanity and turning it over in his hand.

You lean against his back, inhaling the soapy scent of his skin.  “Pregnancy test.”  You answer.

He turns and holds you at arm’s length.  “You think you might be pregnant?”  He asks.  You can’t quite sure if he’s hopeful or terrified.  Maybe both?

“I know I’m pregnant.”  You answer.

“It’s positive?”  He asks.  “How can you tell?”

You take the hand he’s holding the test in.  You flip it so the it’s window side up and point to the indicator lines.  “This first line is to show the test is working.”  You say pointing to one of the two pink lines.  “This one means I’m pregnant.”

“What about this one in the little window?”  He asks.

You laugh and shake your head.  “Just another showing you the test is working thing.  I dunno why there’s two.”

“So two lines here means test worked and your pregnant?”  He says.

“Yes.”  

He looks from you to the test and back to you.  “You’re pregnant?”  

“Yes.”  You repeat.

“And I’m the father?”  He asks.

“That is affirmative.”  

He looks at the test and back to you again.  “I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yes.”  You reply, trying really hard not to laugh now.

He picks you up and spins you as best he can in the confined space of the bathroom.  “We’ve been trying for so long.”  He says when he puts you back on your feet.

“I know.”  You answer, snuggling into his chest.  He wraps his arms around you, his hands fanned out over your back.  His chin resting on your head.

“I was starting to think the serum had done something.”  He says.

“It didn’t.”  You answer.

“Sweetheart?”

You smile.  “I know.”

You stand together him holding you, listening to his heartbeat for a little while when he suddenly groans.  “Oh god!  What if I’d been killed?”

You step back from him and pull the iodine from the first aid kit along with some cotton wool.  “You weren’t though.”  You say, reaching up and dabbing some along a graze on his cheek.  He flinches at the sting.

“If I hadn’t been wearing my uniform this one could have killed me.”  He says, touching the cut along his side.

“You don’t normally go into battle naked, darling.”  You reply, applying iodine to the cut.

“What if something happened and I left you alone?”  He cries.

You tape some gauze over the cut on his side and look into his eyes.  “Steven Grant Rogers, you are over one hundred years old.  You’ve made it this far without Hydra taking you out.  I’m sure you’re not about to check out now.”

Steve leans in and kisses you.  The kiss is passion and fear and urgency.  If a kiss could tell you things this one would tell you a story about two people who fell in love despite all the things that said they shouldn’t.  About how they supported each other and grew together.  About how much they loved each other and how they’d wanted a family but they didn’t think that it was going to happen.  How they’d accepted that it would just be the two of them and how that was enough.  About how now it wasn’t just going to be the two of them any more that was probably the most exciting and scary thing they were both going to face.

As you kiss, your mouths almost battling each other, he walks you backward, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  You flick his towel and it falls off, and you just leave it in the middle of the floor as you continue your journey to the bed.  Your towel is discarded too.  When you reach the bed, he guides you backwards into the middle of the mattress without once breaking the kiss.

His lips only leave yours to travel further down your body.  He kisses a trail to your breasts as his fingers find your cunt.  He strokes you, circling your clit, teasing the entrance to your cunt.

You reach down and take his cock in your hand, wrapping your fingers around his sizable girth.  You stroke him and he hums.  

He looks up at you and you trace your fingers over his long eyelashes.  “Is this okay?  We’re safe to do this?”  He asks.

“Yes.  It’s fine.  Nothing will happen.”  You answer.

“How do you know?”  He asks, his fingers still working your clit.

You moan softly as a tingle working through you, radiating out from your pussy.  “I googled it.”

“But what if …”

“It’s fine, Steve.”  You say, leaning down and kissing him softly on his lips.

“But I’m …”

“I promise.  The baby is all sealed off down there.”  You say.

His lips meet yours against and two fingers push into your cunt.  You groan into his mouth.  Your head falls back and his mouth moves to your jaw.  You continue to stroke him as his fingers move inside of you, dragging over your g-spot.  His thumb rolls over you clit.  

You feel close, like an orgasm is about to tear through you.  Just as you think it’s about to happen he pulls his hand away, lines his cock up with your entrance and he enters you.

You make love in every sense of the term.  You move as one.  The need to be together as close as two people can be.  Your hands are everywhere, running up his back, holding onto his waist, grabbing his perfect ass.   When you come it’s together.  You cry his name as he buries his face into your neck.  

He collapses down beside you and spoons himself to you wrapping you in his arms.  You feel safe and loved, and just so full of love for him it hurts a little.

“I’ll slow down.  Okay?  Take more of a backseat.”  He says.

“I’ll support you whatever you decide to do, Steve.”  You murmur.  “But I can’t pretend that doesn’t make me feel relieved.”

“I love you.”  He whispers, kissing you just below the ear.  

“I love you too.”  You can feel yourself drifting off, and you’re not sure how loud you actually said that.

“Sorry.  Go to sleep, my love.  We can talk in the morning.”

“You’re going to be a dad, Steve.”  You whisper.

He’s squeezes you, burying his face in your hair.  You both drift off to sleep.


End file.
